


More Than Fine

by Quinnion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Body Worship, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Brat Bokuto Koutarou, Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Graduation, Healthy Relationships, Heart-to-Heart, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Graduation, Power Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Relationship Study, Riding, Teasing, Top Akaashi Keiji, barely, but they are. Adults, ft. Bokuto's Massive Tits, this was uhh a very self-indulgent fic ahsdhas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: The moment they’re back in their apartment, Akaashi corners Bokuto against the wall and he already has his hands on him before he can even change out of his sweaty uniform. He slides his hands up his muscular body, feeling his toned abdomen through the thin fabric of his jersey, until he reaches his chest.“B-babe? What are you up to there?” Bokuto pants out, jolting a bit when Akaashi squeezes his pecs, practically groping them, “We just got home. Am I really that irresistible?” He’s only half joking, covering up how flustered he is with his classic overconfidence.“Yes.” The simple reply makes Bokuto’s heart jump up into his throat, and he stifles a groan when Akaashi presses their hips together, already getting aroused just from being jumped like this. “I saw you do that receive with your chest and I just couldn’t stop thinking about touching them, about touching your body,” he admits, “God, you’re so fucking hot...You were always buff but you really filled out.”Or a look at Bokuto and Akaashi's relationship right before and after Bokuto graduates (where over half the fic is Akaashi being horny for Bokuto)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	More Than Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first fic of 2021!!! (Although i did write this the last week or so of 2020 but forgot to publish in time ashdhas) This is basically me answering my own question of what if Akaashi saw Bokuto's titty receive and was super into it? But I also added Plot and did some exploration into their relationship,,,I haven't read the manga so sorry if there are inaccuracies!! This was pretty self-indulgent (cause I kin Bokuto) but I hope you guys enjoy it too!!!

“Well…”

Akaashi lifts his face slightly, his brow raised, when he hears Bokuto’s tone shift. It’s difficult to tell for most people when he’s being serious but Akaashi has known him long enough to be able to distinguish the slight changes in his tone. He stares at the back of his head, noticing his fingers twitch around his waist, and waits for him to continue his thought.

“I’m still gonna be playing volleyball after high school, so I really don’t think things will be that different, even though this is my last high school tournament.” Bokuto considers what he just said, unsure if he actually believes it or if he’s just trying to convince himself. Countless questions fight for attention in his mind, not something he’s really used to. But one takes precedence above all others: What about Akaashi? What will happen when he leaves and his friend, his _best_ friend, still has one more year left? 

Bokuto tilts his head back in a deep exhale, feeling the cool air pass through his nostrils, and he forces a smile to his lips. “Man, I really wish I could play with you guys more!” he boasts, his wide grin turned up towards the night sky as his upper body tilts back. There’s something unspoken behind his words, and Akaashi can tell. He doesn’t have the usual unwavering confidence in his voice, but for whatever reason Bokuto’s fears go unspoken for now. 

“You’re not gonna die, are you, Bokuto?” he asks, only half joking, while he makes a questioning grimace. 

Of course, Bokuto takes his questions literally, instead of the genuine concern it was meant to be, and he replies in a defensive, almost childish tone, “Huh? I plan on living until I’m 130 years old!”

Akaashi presses his lips together and, after a pause, decides to address what this is really about. “What are you talking about? It’s only the second day,” he says firmly, “The third round, the quarterfinals, the semifinals, the finals...The road is still long for us.” He watches the tension in Bokuto’s back relax, the other humming in reply, and they both understand what he really means to say. 

_We still have plenty of time left together._

Bokuto’s eyes go wide and wild, set in determination, and lock on a point far ahead of him he can’t quite see in the darkness. “And we’re going to win all of them.” Akaashi huffs and his face relaxes into a small smile, glad to hear his trademark confidence is back. 

“Alright,” Akaashi hums as he presses his hands flat against Bokuto’s back, “Let’s hurry inside.” He easily pushes him towards the entrance of the hotel, the larger boy just letting him walk him there. “The flu and the norovirus are going around. You can’t underestimate January.” 

“January?!” Bokuto exclaims, just making Akaashi laugh and shake his head.

Akaashi feels how cold his back is through his long sleeved shirt and pauses, “Do you want your jacket back? You feel really cold.”

Bokuto immediately turns around to face him, “No way!” he shakes his head vigorously, “It looks way better on you.” Akaashi lets out a soft laugh through his nose and just smiles, not bringing up the fact that their jackets look exactly the same. “How about you keep my jacket and when we get inside you can warm me up?” he asks with a hopeful tone, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Akaashi snorts and rolls his eyes, but neither of them miss the blush on his cheeks. “Deal, fucking perv,” he slaps his chest playfully and forces him to the turn around, not sure how much longer he can look at the smug grin on his face. Bokuto just laughs and lets him push him back into the warm building, his worries gone for now. But it’s not like either of them can ignore them for any longer. 

After Nationals graduation is fast approaching and eventually they need to address what’s going to happen when Bokuto leaves to pursue a professional volleyball career. Neither of them want to bring it up though, they would rather live in ignorant bliss with each other, but Bokuto eventually breaks, his insecurities eating away at him. He brings it up while they’re eating steamed buns outside the now closed convenience store together, like they often do after practice.

Bokuto had been uncharacteristically quiet while he ate. Usually he’s always the last to finish his food because he’s talking between bites, often with his mouth full and waving his food around. But now he’s just eating in silence with Akaashi, both of them leaning against the wall and taking shelter from the pouring rain. Akaashi knows he’s thinking about something, a rarity but it happens every once in a while. He’s about to break the silence to ask what’s on his mind but Bokuto does first. 

“I’m graduating in less than a month,” he states simply, lowering his half eaten pork bun. 

He looks over at Akaashi with wide puppy eyes, waiting for him to ask why he seems so upset about it. “Yeah. Are you excited or…?”

Bokuto shakes his head and looks down, “I should be but I’m not,” he mutters, “I don’t know what it means. Am I supposed to just leave everything and everyone behind? What about the team? What about-” you? 

He cuts himself off and turns his head away, but Akaashi can still see his bottom lip trembling and his face fall. It’s easy to tell when Bokuto is sinking deeper into his dark state of mind and, unlike when they’re in a game, he can’t just wait for it to pass. His unspoken word hangs heavy in the air and Akaashi isn’t going to let them go unaddressed, but maybe not in a direct way. 

“The team will be fine, and you’ll have a new team and I’m sure they’ll love you just as much as we do,” he hums, taking another bite of his bun, “Plus, I can’t wait to see you play with them, even if I’ll be jealous that I’m not the one setting to you.” 

Bokuto immediately perks up at that, some of the light coming back to his eyes and his shoulders pulling up slightly, “W-what?” he blinks at him quickly, “You’re gonna come watch my games?”

Akaashi hides his smirk behind the bun when Bokuto picks up on exactly what he wanted him to, and he replies as if it was obvious, “Why wouldn’t I? It’ll be easier after I graduate but I want to go to as many as I can, and when I can’t I’ll call you afterwards, yeah?” 

“Oh! Yeah! I don’t know why I didn’t think of that...I’ll try even harder since you might be watching!” Bokuto has his usual face splitting grin on again and he practically vibrates in excitement, immediately reassured by Akaashi’s words. It never takes much. He hums happily to himself, rocking back and forth on his heels, and scarves down the rest of the bun. “So, what are you gonna do after you graduate?” he asks with a hopeful tone in his voice. Akaashi pretends not to notice and shrugs, looking into the night sky. 

“I’m not sure...I know I’m not good enough to go professional like you-”

“What are you talking about?!” Bokuto cuts him off with an almost angry exclamation, “Of course you’re good enough!” 

Akaashi shakes his head with a laugh, “Not like you though,” he replies calmly, “Not good enough to get scouted by a top team like you, and if I can’t play with you I don’t really see the point.” For once, Bokuto doesn’t have anything to say to that, his cheeks turning scarlet. “I’m not wildly passionate about volleyball in the same way you or Hinata are, but that’s okay. I’ll find my own thing to be passionate about, maybe I’ve already found it.” 

The way he looks up Bokuto makes it clear what, or rather who, that passion is but he’s too oblivious to notice. That’s always how Akaashi looks at him. “I guess that makes sense...So if you’re not gonna play volleyball, what are you going to do?”

Akaashi snorts at how clueless he is and moves on, he’ll figure it out eventually. “Find a job, I guess. Maybe I’ll do something with writing, I’ve always liked that,” he thinks out loud, “I could work for a publishing company or something. And I’ll need to find a place to live, I don’t want to stay here though...I’d like to move out into a smaller city somewhere, I’d probably need to find a roommate too…”

“Me!” Bokuto takes the bait without knowing it, grinning wide and pointing at himself much to Akaashi’s amusement, “You could live with me! I’m gonna be in a city and you can come with me! I’ll already have a place too!” 

“That’s a good idea, Bokuto,” he replies with a fond smile, as if he hadn’t already thought of that idea, “I’d like that.” 

Bokuto hums contently and throws his arm over Akaashi’s shoulder, pulling him in close, “We’ve got it all figured out then!” he boasts, “We’re gonna be just fine!” 

Akaashi leans into his broad chest and watches the rainfall start to slow until it’s just a light drizzling, “More than fine.”

As promised, after a bittersweet tearful graduation Akaashi does his very best to come to every one of Bokuto’s games, quietly cheering for him and watching him like he knows he likes. He continues to attend after his own graduation. And even after he moves in with Bokuto, although his publishing job makes it more difficult to attend all of them. At times he’ll even skip his lunch break to go see a home game, hoping to catch Bokuto’s gaze or make the ending so he’ll know he was there. 

Watching Bokuto never gets boring. And he’s never less excited about getting a point or hitting a spike just right. Even from a distance, Akaashi can spot his huge grin and laughs to himself each time he does his crouching fist pump pose. Even though Bokuto rarely gets deflated during games like he did in high school, some things never change. 

Akaashi makes sure to attend his match against Schweiden Alder. He’s been gushing about it for weeks, ranting about how exciting it’ll be to go against Kageyama again, and not to mention Ushijima. Akaashi takes a day off of work to be there, arriving early just so he can come in with Bokuto and wish him good luck with a kiss on the cheek. He even found out Bokuto reserved him a seat right in the front row, and when he finds it he’s not surprised it’s right in front of where Bokuto stands in their starting lineup. 

Of course, he pays attention to the rest of the game, having become friends or at least familiar with most of the players, but his eyes always come back to Bokuto. He’s mezmorized with his strength and speed, almost as if he was watching him play for the first time, and holds his breath each time he launches himself into the air to smash the ball. Akaashi claps and cheers for each point they score, and for the other team as well, and he keeps it up even after his hands start to hurt and his throat gets sore. In a particularly tense moment of the last set, he stands up and follows the balls as it’s constantly received and blocked and spiked, bouncing between each side of the court almost too fast for him to keep track.

For a moment, he thinks the ball is going to fall on Bokuto’s side of the court, no one is close enough to receive it or, if they are, they aren't in the right position. But Bokuto steps in front of its trajectory and puffs out his chest, arms by his side and his expression serious. The ball hits him square in the chest and launches right up in the air, in time for Miya to set it. Bokuto’s stance remains sturdy, although his pecs do bounce from the impact, and Akaashi barely pays attention to what happens after that. He just stares, eyes wide in shock and curiosity, while Bokuto pumps his fist and celebrates, unable to explain the blush that dusts his cheeks.

Akaashi keeps watching the game and soon it’s over, the last point being scored by MSBY Black Jackals in under a second. He, along with the rest of the stadium, erupts into cheers, and he can hear Bokuto’s familiar ‘hey hey hey!’ ringing out from the court. It takes some time for Akaashi to push his way through the chaos to find his partner, knowing he won’t get a chance to congratulate him until they get home if he doesn’t get to him before the journalists and photographers do. 

When he finally reaches him, Akaashi throws his arms around Bokuto and hugs him close, despite how sweaty he is. Bokuto laughs in surprise but immediately returns the embrace, lifting him off the ground for a few seconds. Akaashi pulls back and plants a sweet kiss right on his lips, not caring about all the people around them, including those with cameras and notepads. If they hadn't noticed the nature of their relationship yet, that’s honestly on them. 

“You were amazing, Kōtarō,” he grins proudly as he pulls back, Bokuto barely having time to return the kiss. 

He blushes at the praise and keeps his hands on Akaashi’s waist as they loosen the hug, “Really? I tried extra hard to look cool since I knew you were watching,” he boasts.

Akaashi just laughs and shakes his head, “I’m always watching though.” 

“I know,” he replies simply, “That’s why you make me cool.” Even though what he says doesn’t make complete sense, Akaashi still feels his chest flush with warmth. 

They can’t enjoy the sweet moment for long, needing to separate since Bokuto has to debrief with his team and answer journalists’ eager questions. As he’s pushed forward by his teammates he looks back and yells at Akaashi that he’ll meet up with him later and promises to celebrate with him alone. Akaashi waves goodbye for now, already having some ideas on how they could celebrate.

The moment they’re back in their apartment, Akaashi corners Bokuto against the wall and he already has his hands on him before he can even change out of his sweaty uniform. He slides his hands up his muscular body, feeling his toned abdomen through the thin fabric of his jersey, until he reaches his chest. Bokuto swallows thickly and his face soon turns bright red, feeling as if he’ll get eaten alive with Akaashi’s possessive gaze.

“B-babe? What are you up to there?” he pants out, jolting a bit when Akaashi squeezes his pecs, practically groping them, “We just got home. Am I really that irresistible?” He’s only half joking, covering up how flustered he is with his classic overconfidence. 

Akaashi pauses for a moment, looking up at him with dark eyes and licks his lips. “Yes.” The simple reply makes Bokuto’s heart jump up into his throat, and he stifles a groan when Akaashi presses their hips together, already getting aroused just from being jumped like this. Akaashi isn’t much better though, his half-hard erection pressing against Bokuto’s thigh. “I saw you do that receive with your chest and I just couldn’t stop thinking about touching them, about touching your body,” he admits, “God, you’re so fucking hot...You were always buff but you really filled out.”

Heat pulses through Bokuto’s body at the praise, something they figured out he likes beyond a complimenting kind of way a while ago, and he pushes his chest out into his hands. “O-Oh yeah? I’m glad you enjoy my chest so much...and the rest of my body,” he swallows thickly when an idea hits him, “You wanna fuck them too or what?” 

His hands freeze on Bokuto’s pecs, in the middle of pushing them together, and he swallows down a groan, “You’d let me do that? Let me fuck your tits?” He brings his thumbs to Bokuto’s nipples and circles them through his shirt, pulling out breathy moans. Bokuto nods almost too quickly, his hands flying to Akaashi’s waist, and he gasps out a moan when he pinches his nipples.

“Y-Yes!” he manages to get out, “I’d let you-I want you to.” He squirms under Akaashi’s ministrations, looking helpless even with the few inches he has on him in height and his much broader build. He gasps out and groans each time Akaashi tugs and twists at his sensitive nipples, quick to grow hard, and he tries to touch him too but he keeps forgetting, just aimlessly running his hands up and down his sides. With his hands still planted firmly on Bokuto’s chest, Akaashi smashes their lips together, the kiss messy and passionate, and by the time he pulls away Bokuto’s left with slightly swollen lips from biting and gasping for breath.

“What are we waiting for then?”

Bokuto doesn’t have an answer for that. He happily lets Akaashi drag him towards the bedroom and soon runs after him. The moment they’re there, Akaashi’s hands are all over him again and he tugs at his clothing with a soft growl, “Fucking strip, I wanna see that gorgeous body.” Bokuto nods jerkily and quickly pulls off his uniform. But it’s still not fast enough for Akaashi and he helps to pull off his clothes until he’s completely naked, while the other is still fully dressed. 

Akaashi steps back to admire the sight, humming to himself, and runs his eyes over every toned muscle. Bokuto resists the urge to squirm in place and just lets out a pathetic whine, “Stop just looking...It’s embarrassing.” 

“You’re too handsome not to stare at. Plus, I thought you liked it when I watch you,” he shoots back with a grin, coming forward again to drag his hands down his torso, paying extra attention to his chest, until he reaches his hips. “And even if it is embarrassing, you seem to enjoy it,” he teases and pokes the leaking tip of his cock, his hard length throbbing and standing proud. Bokuto can’t deny it and looks away. 

Ignoring his arousal for now, Akaashi skips down to his muscular thighs and gives them a squeeze, grinning when they tense under his touch. “Fucking love your thighs too,” he muses, “You’re such an amazing athlete, Kōtarō. So strong and powerful...I love playing with your body so much.”

The praise pulls quiet whines and moans from Bokuto’s throat, and Akaashi doesn’t fail to notice how his cock twitches and more precum beads at the slit. He pulls back after a while longer worshipping his thighs and looks up at the man, “Why don’t you lay down for me?”

Bokuto doesn’t need to be told twice and scrambles to get on the bed, making Akaashi laugh. While Bokuto waits patiently, he strips down too, figuring it’ll be easier if he just gets it over and done with. He crawls over Bokuto’s body until he’s straddling his stomach, his hard cock resting right below his chest. Bokuto swallows thickly as Akaashi towers over him and fists the sheets. He could get used to this sight. 

“I can’t wait to fuck your tits but first,” Akaashi leans over to grab something out of their night stand drawer, “I wanna get them all slicked up.” He flashes the bottle of body oil that often makes an appearance in their activities before popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount into his palm. Bokuto gasps when he brings his hand to his chest, the liquid cool to the touch since he didn’t make any attempt to warm it up, and Akaashi gets to work rubbing it over his pecs. He massages and squeezes the plush chest, spending way more time than he needs to lathering his pecs, and occasionally he pinches his nipples to make Bokuto groan. 

By the end of it, Bokuto’s chest is slick and slippery with oil, and he feels filthy but not in a bad way. Akaashi grins at his handy work and sets the bottle aside, wiping his hand off on the sheets and telling himself he’ll wash them after this anyways. He shifts forward until his hard cock rests between Bokuto’s pecs, easily sliding them along his chest. Akaashi groans at the sight, the muscular pecs snug around his length, and he grabs the headboard above Bokuto’s head for support. 

“G-God, that’s hot,” he chokes out, slowly rocking his hips back and forth to slide between his tits, the oil making the movement far easier, “Can you- _mhm_...squeeze your tits around my cock for me?”

“F-fuck, yeah,” Bokuto nods jerkily and brings his hands to either side of his chest, pressing his pecs together. They almost completely envelope Akaashi’s cock and he moans louder at the added pressure. While Bokuto keeps his tits squeezed around him, he starts rutting his hips forward and thrusting between his pecs, the oil letting him pick up the pace. He hunches over slightly and grips the headboard harder, digging his fingernails into the wood and holding onto Bokuto’s shoulder with the other hand.

Bokuto is absolutely mesmerized by the sight above him, watching Akaashi’s face twist in pleasure, his brow furrowing and his lips parted in soft moans. He looks down at his chest and bites his lip as he watches the head of his cock poke out from between his pecs each time he rocks his hips forward. Bokuto licks his lips and lifts his head, he needs to crane his neck to reach but he manages to wrap his lips around the head the next time Akaashi thrusts forward.

“A-ah, wha-?” Akaaski opens his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, and groans at the sight. He stays lodged between his tits while Bokuto laps at his cock, licking up the precum that’s beading at the slit. “What a-a good boy,” he hums, grinding ever so slightly so his cock is only out of reach for a moment at a time. 

A groan leaves Bokuto’s lips at the praise and he glances up at Akaashi through his eyelashes, “T-thank you...You taste so good.” He lets his tongue lol out and messily licks at the tip, coating it in saliva and only adding to the mess on his chest.

Akaashi moans lowly at the sight and pants hard, digging his toes into the mattress for more leverage. “You’re so eager f-for my cock, aren’t you?” he manages to say between moans, not needing a reply since he already knows the answer, “Don’t w-worry, after I come on your face and tits, I’ll l-let you ride me.” Bokuto hums happily around his cock, sending vibrations down the shaft and making him curse under his breath. Akaashi’s movements start to get erratic as he approaches his orgasm, the constant licking to the sensitive tip not helping. 

The moment he feels his release threaten to tip over the edge, he suddenly pulls back and scrambles to jerk himself off. “F-fuckfuck _fuck-!_ ” It only takes a few strokes until Akaashi comes, his abdomen tightening and strained moans slipping from his lips. Bokuto is ready with his mouth open and tongue hanging out, ropes of cum landing on his face and tits while Akaashi strokes himself until he’s spent. 

Bokuto eagerly swallows down what landed on his tongue and licks up what he can reach while Akaashi comes down from his high. He catches his breath, panting hard, and sits back on Bokuto’s stomach, trying not to put all his weight on him. Akaashi admires his cum stained face and chest, “What a pretty sight...You look even more handsome somehow,” he hums, not missing the blush on Bokuto’s face, “I think I’ll leave you like this while you ride me.”

“You’ll have to prep me though, been a while since you’ve fucked me,” Bokuto hums, trying to ignore how painfully hard he is. He can wait a little while longer. 

Akaashi laughs as he shuffles off of his chest to settle between his legs, “I fucked you two days ago!” 

“Yeah! So it’s been a while!” Bokuto exclaims dramatically, not seeming to understand Akaashi’s point. 

He just shakes his head with a fond smile and grabs the lube from their nightstand, “Spread those gorgeous legs for me, my love.”

Bokuto shudders at the praise and immediately obeys, parting his legs and bending them slightly at the knee. Akaashi takes in the sight and runs his hands up and down his thighs, squeezing firmly. “God, your thighs are so fucking hot...I could touch them all day long,” he muses before he leans forward to pepper his skin with kisses. Bokuto grips the sheets and gasps when Akaashi nips at his thighs, his legs jerking.

“G-get on with it,” he whines, “I want your cock in me already.”

Akaashi pulls back after giving him a few more kisses and sits back on his heels. “Greedy boy.” Bokuto blushes but doesn’t deny it, it’s not like he’s wrong. He coats three fingers with a generous amount of lube, bringing his fingers between Bokuto’s legs and chuckling when he jerks at the touch to his puckered hole. Akaashi rubs the rim until he relaxes and starts working a single finger inside, groaning at the tight heat that envelopes the digit.

He drinks in every sound and jerk of Bokuto’s body while strokes his walls attentively, only nudging his prostate a few times just to see him squirm and pull out a loud cry. He’s quick to harden again with the lewd sight in front of him, soon his cock at full mast. Akaashi avoids the spot in favor of focusing on stretching Bokuto, wiggling in a second finger and scissoring them. 

Bokuto seems to notice and whines pathetically, lifting his head to look at him with desperate eyes. “T-touch that spot again, please,” he whimpers, rutting his hips down in an attempt to get him to brush against his sweet spot. His cock leaks precum onto his stomach and the tip is almost an angry red color, flushed with need. 

Akaashi immediately pins his hips down with his other hand, “No, I want you to come untouched from my cock,” he growls. He knows Bokuto could easily resist him as he’s much stronger, but this is all part of the game. He pouts dramatically and is resigned to let Akaashi just prepare him, occasionally begging for him to hurry up and squirming on his fingers, but all of his attempts go unaddressed. 

Finally Akaashi feels that he’s ready, although he might have drawn it out a minute or two longer than he needed to, and slides his fingers out. Bokuto nearly jumps up to change positions, and Akaashi laughs when he pushes him down on his back and scrambles to straddle his thighs. He barely takes the time to coat his cock in more lube before lifting himself above his cock. 

“F-Fuck,” Bokuto shudders when he guides the tip of his length against his hole, biting his bottom lip as it stretches his rim. Akaashi brings his hands to his hips, rubbing his hip bones soothingly, and groans while he watches Bokuto slowly sink down. They both let out drawn out moans as Bokuto lowers himself down and takes his cock inch by inch, enveloping Akaashi in tight heat. He ends up with his ass flush with Akaashi’s hips, his neglected cock bobbing from it’s own weight, and Bokuto stays seated while he adjusts for a moment, panting hard.

He gasps when Akaashi bucks his hips slightly and glares playfully down at him, a wicked grin on his face. “Come on, big guy,” he hums as he squeezes his thighs, “Show me how strong you are and let me see you ride me...Don’t you wanna come?” he adds teasingly, glancing at Bokuto’s obviously needy cock.

With a low whine Bokuto nods and starts rocking his hips, only pulling off an inch or so before dropping back down, and he grins at the breathy moans he pulls from Akaashi. “I-I’ll fucking show you.” It’s not nearly enough though, and soon Bokuto shifts his position so his feet are planted flat on the mattress, able to pull off almost all the way. He drops back down with a loud cry, his ass making a slapping sound as he smacks against his hips. Akaashi moans softly and curses under his breath, his fingernails digging into Bokuto’s skin.

Bokuto sets a steady, rather demanding pace, grunting and moaning openly as he bounces on Akaashi’s cock with vigour. His plush pecs and cock bob along with the movements, his arousal slapping against his stomach lewdly. Akaashi takes in the lovely sight and brings his hands up to grope Bokuto’s thighs, feeling them flex unders his fingers as he works them unrelentlessly. 

“You look s-so fucking hot like this,” he growls, “Such a s-srong man, working your thighs to ride me...G-God, look at you-mhm! I could look at you like this forever...And you’re fucking mine so I can-!”

Akaashi is cut off by a moan when Bokuto drops back down again, particularly hard, but he keeps his hands on him, constantly running them up and down his torso and legs. “I fucking- _ah!_ b-better me yours!” Bokuto’s voice is shaky from moans and with all his movements. “I want y-you to l- _fuck!_ ”

A strained cry is pulled from his throat when Bokuto shifts his angle slightly and Akaashi’s cock hits his prostate, sending a spark of pleasure through his body from the bottom of his spine. His body jerks and his cock leaks precum, and he starts working his hips faster, his drive renewed. Bokuto is quite a sight right now, his face flushed and his lips parted in heavy pants and moans, eyes glazed over with tears and lust. But somehow his hair stays perfectly in place. 

“You want m-me to what?” Akaashi can’t help but tease him, knowing he won’t be able to reply. 

“I-I want-oh my God!” Akaashi bucks his hips up just as Bokutos is trying to answer, grinning at how unravelled he’s becoming. The tight heat around his cock feels almost overwhelmingly good but he manages to keep himself composed for now, focusing all his attention on the man above him. Bokuto whines pathetically, starting to get frustrated, and moves his hand to jerk himself off. 

Before he can though, Akaashi slaps his hand away, “No touching yourself,” he barks, “You’re gonna come from my cock and my cock alone.” The desperate look in Bokuto’s eyes makes holding back his own release more than worth it. 

“B-But Kei-”

“No complaining,” he snaps, tightening his grip on his hips. “Come on, baby boy. You can do it,” his voice softens slightly, as does his expression, “I’ll help you ride me, you can come untouched for me, I know it.” 

With a shaky nod, Bokuto picks up the pace, snapping his hips up and down as fast as his burning muscles allow him, he did just finish a pretty intense game just earlier today. Akaashi uses his hold on his hips to help him bounce on his cock and bucks up to match his movements, aiming for his sweet spot every time. Bokuto doesn't even try to hold back his sounds, moans and cries spilling out of his mouth each time Akaashi’s length jabs at his prostate. He starts to feel his abdomen tighten up and his movements become desperate and erratic, chasing his pleasure as he teeters on the edge of release, his cock throbbing almost painfully.

Bokuto looks at Akaashi with hazy eyes, his face and chest still covered in dried cum, and he manages to get a few words out between his harsh panting. “F-fuck Keiji! I’m s-so close!” he rasps out, his voice hoarse from yelling on the court and all his moaning in the bedroom, “I d-don’t know if I-I can-”

“You can, m-my love,” he cuts him off, the stutter in his voice and his slightly louder moans suggesting he’s getting close too. “You’ve been s-such a good boy, you deserve to-fuck...to come.” Bokuto shudders at the praise and he hunches forward, his nails clawing at Akaashi’s chest. “Come _on_ , big guy-! Show me how handsome y-you look when you come on my cock!” his voice becomes strained, nearing his own orgasm, but that’s all it takes to push Bokuto over the edge.

His whole body spasms as his release hits him hard. Bokuto throws his head back in a strangled cry, his eyes rolling back, and his cock twitches as he spills over Akaashi’s stomach, some of it landing as far as his pecs. His ass tightens around Akaashi’s cock, to the point where he can only grind up into him, but that’s enough for him to come too. He’s much less loud, only grunting and letting out strained moans while he furrows his brow, his hips bucking up as he buries himself inside. 

Bokuto is still riding out his high when Akaashi comes too, shuddering at the feeling of being pumped full. He pants hard, desperately sucking in air and trying to catch his breath, as he holds himself above Akaashi with his hands pressed flat on his scratched up chest. They take a moment to just breathe, Bokuto staying seated on him while he slowly softens inside him. 

He breaks the silence, save for harsh panting, with a laugh, “Man, I wish you’d jump me like that more often.” Bokuto groans as he pulls off of him slowly, blushing hard when he feels cum leaking out of him, but he doesn’t care enough to clean it up. 

“I already do plenty,” Akaashi rolls his eyes with a laugh, hissing when Bokuto lifts up and his walls drag along his overstimulated cock. Bokuto flops down next to him in bed and nuzzles against his side, opening his jaw wide as he yawns loudly. “You’d be too tired for volleyball practice and games if we did more,” Akaashi adds, running his fingers through his hair.

“I would not!” Bokuto snaps his head up and looks legitimately offended, “I have endless energy!” 

Akaashi snorts and pets his hair until he lowers his head down on the pillow, “I’ll take your word for it, now get some rest,” he leans down to kiss his forehead.

“ ‘m not tired...I’m never tired,” Bokuto says through a yawn, already struggling to keep his eyes open. Every muscle in his body is so exhausted it threatens to immediately pull him into a deep sleep the moment he laid down. Before Akaashi can respond, he’s already snoring quietly. He smiles fondly and shifts to nuzzle against Bokuto’s broad shoulder, his strong arms wrapping around him even in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
